


Face to Face

by Merfilly



Series: A Rogue Change [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Obi-Wan has to go find his grand-padawan, only to find her offering herself up for a suicide mission.





	Face to Face

Obi-Wan had been left alone, mostly on the say-so of one very imperious princess who had thrown herself fully into the process of deciphering the plans and what they next needed to do. It gave him time to consider how to handle the revelation that Ahsoka Tano had lived was affecting him, and how he could manage the conversation that needed to happen with her.

He didn't expect to have quite this much time, though, even with her comment about Command. When she had not come to find him after a full day on the base, Obi-Wan went to see if he could find her. Moving mostly unnoticed, he made it to the main briefing room, where the military leaders were discussing the best possible attack on the monstrosity that looked like a Battle Sphere inflated to the size of a small moon.

Ahsoka was standing at the forefront of the meeting, holding her own in a steadily degenerating argument over said tactics.

"An outer attack is all well and good, gentlemen… ahh, General Syndulla, thank you for bringing a bit of common sense into this meeting," Ahsoka said caustically. "But the design flaw can be reached from inside the structure as well. Our ships would be at such risk on a run against those guns, and if they bring personal ships to play? Our pilots will be in their sights with little room to maneuver."

"An attack from inside the structure is a suicide run," Dodonna pointed out. "The team sent would have to be able to insure the device was not found before their escape… and I do not believe the odds are in our favor on that concept."

"I'm not suggesting a team, General. Nor am I suggesting the placement of the device take place completely in secret," Ahsoka said.

"A diversion, Fulcrum? The Fleet attacks, maybe concentrating on trying to destroy the focusing dish for the laser, while an agent — though I do prefer the idea of a team on this — slips into place to deliver the actual explosive." Hera studied the map, then shook her head. "I don't think the Imperials will be fooled. We came away from Scarif and Eadu with honest to Force victories; they won't buy a suicide run like this. They'd be looking for the backdoor attack."

"The backdoor attack, Hera, would be there in plain sight," Ahsoka said. "One person, two at most, to deliver the explosive. The Fleet to bait and engage the Death Star and its defenders, using short burst runs to damage as much of it as they can. I think the fuel towers and actual gun emplacements would work better than the focal dish.

"And an attack directly on their command staff," Ahsoka concluded. "That part to be handled directly by me."

"We just got you back," Hera snapped. "And I saw you with your team this morning; you can't do that to them. Or others who have not made it back here to know you are alive!"

Obi-Wan watched as the Twi'lek and Togruta matched eyes, glares of equal ferocity in place. He could sense so much that had not been said, and Dodonna seemed to be holding his own tongue, waving off the other officers from speaking. He, however, would not stand by and allow his grand-padawan to make such a sacrifice.

"There is another who is far older, and more expendable to make that attack, my dear," he said as he strode forward. "I would merely need to be briefed on the likely opponents, and the layout to reach them."

Ahsoka whirled to face him. "You can't take Vader, and he will be there!"

The blood drained from Obi-Wan's face as he realized, without a doubt, that Ahsoka knew the truth of Vader, and the weight of his failure on Mustafar came home to him.

"No, but I can delay him more than long enough to provide the operatives a chance to smuggle themselves out, probably in one of the Imperial ships," he said. "You, my dear, are needed here, to guide the next generation. The boy that I brought back with Organa's daughter? Is called Skywalker."

Now it was Ahsoka's turn to have her skin bleach, the dusky orange fading out as her lekku twitched violently.

"Much as I, and the entire Rebellion, appreciate the self-sacrifice in the air," came the voice of another, seasoned fighter of a different venue, "we have time to plan this more thoroughly." 

Obi-Wan nor Ahsoka turned to see Mon Mothma joining them. "Rebel intelligence efforts are tracking the Death Star, and it is en route to a former Rebel Base. We will continue to analyze all attack vectors, and come up with a decisive campaign to end it for all time." She then reached out and took Obi-Wan's hands. "Welcome to the Rebellion, General Kenobi." She then let go with one and placed it on Ahsoka's shoulder, careful of the lek on that side. "And welcome home, Fulcrum."

"I will do my best to aid you, Senator," Obi-Wan said, observing the way Ahsoka pushed into the hand on her shoulder, marking Mon as one of those Ahsoka trusted and cared for with the subtle twitches of the lekku.

"I live in service to the Rebellion," Ahsoka said. "If you are certain we have time to let the analysts work, I believe General Kenobi and I have much to discuss now." She looked at Dodonna next. "Find me a plan that doesn't sacrifice young lives, and I will gladly do anything it takes."

"We prefer not to lose your experience, either," Dodonna said firmly. "We will do our best."

That decided, Ahsoka moved away from Mon and indicated the far door that led to a smaller briefing room. Obi-Wan followed, and heard the soft words behind them as clearly as Ahsoka had to.

"With two legends come back to us, I begin to think we may yet win," Dodonna said.

"For it to be both of them, we may yet see a better future, Jan."


End file.
